The Sonic Criminals
by Miss-Aquatic
Summary: Hello everybody! Well this is my first Story I hope you guys maybe will like it so please no hate Comments or anything! Enjoy Sonic,Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks belong to Sega


**The Sonic Criminals**

It was a beautiful night in Mobius. The Stars were out shining bright on the sky. The moon was shining like a Diamond. In the middle of the city there was a lot of lightning. But why was there a lot of lightning or from what does this lightning come from?

The lightning comes from Cameras. Cameras who were taking pictures and the ones who are taking them are Interviewers. Over 200 of Interviewers were there just photographing all around. But why?

The whole crowd was infront of the entrance of a huge building in the middle of Mobius. In this building is going to be a show where Models will be walking on the stage infront of the audience showing them what they are wearing including on that Night they are wearing VERY expensive Accessories.

On the entrance of the huge fancy building was the crowd on two sides and in the middle of them there was a way to the entrance on the red Carpet.

A long white Limousine then stopped by with the door facing the middle way to the entrance. A red Echidna wearing a Black T-Shirt came towards the door. It seems that he is the bodyguard of the person inside the Limousine.

As the door opened a Blue Hedgehog wearing a fancy black tuxedo came out of it with a grin on his face. The whole crowd then started taking photos all around him. The Bodyguard gets infront of the interviewers to let the Hedgehog pass through the whole crowd. As he was about to enter the Building a sign was on the ground showing a picture of a big white Diamond. The Hedgehog stopped and looked at the sign for a few seconds still grinning and then continues to walk.

On the other side of the building there was the Parking lot of the inside in the building which was leading to the underground. Then a Black Lamborghini was entering the Parking lot but was stopped at the entrance by the security guy.

The security guy went towards the driver seat window. The top of the car was open so the people inside the car were seen. A yellow fox was on the driving seat wearing a tie, on the passenger seat was a pink Hedgehog wearing a red Dress and on the back seat was a Orange/Brown Badger wearing a Black dress.

The Yellow fox looked at him in a curious way. The Security guy looked at them all over at their faces and starts asking "And who might you be?".

The fox was looking at him with his eyes half closed "Oh? Who are we? Why is it so important to tell you our idenity?" he grinned at him making the security man get a little bit mad "This is the entrance only for the Models or the people who are working backstage. If you have no license then leave".

The yellow fox starts chuckling a bit and gets out of the car infront of him "Now, I see. You wanna have my license? Here you get it!" The yellow fox then smashes his own head against the security guy making him fall down and get unconscious. "stupid asshole. But hey he asked for it" said the fox to himself looking back to the other 2 girls who were looking at him annoyed "What? He deserved it" said the fox to them trying to explain them the reason why he hit him. "Well lets just get going. We should hurry its going to start soon" said the pink Hedgehog signaling him to get back in the car and continue to drive.

-Inside the Building-

In the Building there was a big long model stage that was leading a long oneway through the seats on the sides were the audience was sitting. The fancy blue Hedgehog then sat on one of the chairs on the left side of the stage still having the same look as before. His one leg on top of the other leg making him pretend to be rich to other people. For everyone he looks like a stranger to them. The Hedgehog was totally having also a very much pleased face waiting for what is going to happen. It looked like he was planning something.

-Backstage-

Backstage was a room full with female Models getting ready for the big show wearing extremely expensive dresses, shoes and accessories. The hair has been made very beautiful and the Make-up was put on very carefully from make-up Artists. There were also many Bodyguards surrounded in the room. There were many people helping the ladies to wear their Dresses or accessories so they can get ready for the show.

The door of the dressing room then opened when a Pink Hedgehog came out wearing a glamurous dark Red dress with a tail making a face expression to the other girls like she was saying 'I am perfect'. She walks over to the table with the expensive accessories but all the girls were looking at her pretty jealous. One thing they can say, the pink girl was GORGEOUS.

Next to the table was the yellow fox wearing a shirt in light green that was open showing his white chest fur and then black pants with sport shoes within wearing glasses to make him look like a designer. The Badger was wearing guy clothes hiding her whole hair in a snapback and also wearing glasses. She pretended to be a guy. While the yellow fox rushed towards the hedgehog talking with her in a pretty gay way saying "Oh dear you look so fabulous in that dress" while putting the expensive necklace, earrings and bracelets on her.

-back to the audience-

Its getting darker but only on the audience, the stage still had light. The people on the audience were getting quiet, the audience was full with many fancy and rich people. A voice coming out from a Microphone starts the show with welcoming the audience "Ladies and Gentleman, I thank you all for your arrival to this Show. The Artists of the dresses can not wait to show their 'Masterpieces' to you. So I hope you all will have a great Watch and enjoy the show for tonight". The Audience started clapping their hands even the Hedgehog did too. Then Music starts to play and a few seconds later a female Model comes out from the side of the Curtain walking towards the middle very concentrated. She then stops in the middle starting to walk infront of the audience still having the same look. She then stopped in the edge of the Stage and posed for a few seconds and turns around walking back. Then other models came out doing the same.

Soon the Pink hedgehog came out of the side of the Curtain and walks towards the middle looking very gorgeous and royal. She then starts walking to the edge of the stage but while she was walking through the audience she saw the blue Hedgehog and looked at him while walking. They both grinned at each other lustfully and the blue hedgehog was checking her out. Of course they know each other. The girl then continues her walk.

-Backstage-

While the Models came back from their walk they quickly ran to the designers so that they can take off the accessories and dresses. While the 'Guy' Badger helps putting off the accessories of the Girls with the yellow fox. When they put them off, instead of putting them back to the boxes they sneaked them in their pokets. They kept doing that to every Model who came back without letting the Bodyguards notice.

One hour passes as the show continues. The pink Hedgehog came out of the dressing room again walking to the fox but this time he put A LOT of Accessories on her and then when he finished she runs out back to the stage and comes out to the stage. While she was walking through the Audience she then looked again at the Hedgehog grinning.

Suddenly infront of the Hedgehog she fell down from the stage to the Hedgehog making him to get up and catch her making her lay down on the ground and then he quickly starts taking all of her accessories off of her putting it in his pockets quickly. She grinned at him very teasingly and so did he. She kisses his nose and he grabs her shoulders and brings her up on her feet. She fixed her Hair and he helps her back on stage. She keeps on walking and the audience looks back to the Models. The Hedgehog fixed his hair and sat back to his chair looking so proud of himself and grinned.

When she walked back to the Backstage she didn't go to the room back where the other Models were. Instead she then ran to the Car in the parking lot but when she was about to go to the door, a security Bodyguard was there infront of her stopping her way to the door. She quickly stopped facing the Bodyguard "Where do you think your going Miss?" he asked with a pretty deep and dark voice which made him look pretty mad. "Excuse me but I have to grab something from my Car" she answered the Bodyguard, feeling annoyed. "Right now there is nobody allowed to enter the parking lot" he said in a cold tone. She then thought for a minute but then had an idea. "You know maybe you can let me go in just for a few seconds please?" she goes to him very closely having a flirty look. Then she places her finger on his shirt and makes circles on it. "Maybe after I come back we can have some fun together" she winks at him giving him a signal of which way of fun she meant. He then blushed saying nothing and lets her pass. She went outside through the door and runs to the car, opening it. She goes inside the car and sits on the passenger seat. Suddenly in the back seat a Echidna came out of his hiding place "Hey! What took you so long?". The girl screamed for a second and got scared as she jumped from her seat and calmed herself down, looking at him very pissed "Oh my god you scared me you Idiot!" she screamed at him hitting his head. "Ow! Sorry!" he apologized rubbing his head.

-Backstage-

The yellow 'Designer' taps on the shoulder of the Badger giving her a signal that they have to go. The two went to the door but the two bodyguards stopped them before they could open the door. "I am so sorry dear but you should also know that even Boys have to go to the Toilet" the yellow fox added. The bodyguards stepped away letting them go to the door. They both walked out of the door and go to the parking lot. They saw the other bodyguard there on the door and the Badger was freaking out "Oh my God I have enough of those fucking Bodyguards! I am gonna kill them all!" she rushes up to him attacking him, scratching and biting all over his face and body making him scream in pain. "Oh my god Sticks what the Fuck are you doing?!" the Boy said in a nervous way. "I have enough of those Motherfuckers. They always get in our way!" she exclaimed. He then facepalms but didn't wanted to argue with her so he grabs her hand and runs outside to the parking lot with her and into the car to the backseats. "Finally you came! Now there is only one Guy left" the Echidna mentioned.

-On the audience-

The blue Hedgehog then gets up of his seat and was about to go to the backstage but couldn't. As he opened the curtain to have a little peek he saw Police officers controlling the Changing room of the Models. "Fuck" he whispered to himself looking away. "They know we are here" he realizes whispering to himself.

-In the Parking lot-

"What is taking him so long?!" the red Echidna said in annoyance being very impatient. "Shut up Knuckles you are so impatient!" the pink girl screamed at him very mad. "But he is actually right. Sonic is taking pretty long even if he is the fastest" the fox added. "Alright maybe your right. I will give him one more minute and if he still didn't come then there needs to be Plan B" she sighed in defeat. "But who is gonna drive the car if he is supposed to be in the driver seat?" asked the Badger to the Hedgehog. "Should I drive?" the fox asked. "No you always drive slow instead of him. He always drives fast, he is the only one who drives fast." she answered. "Then what should we do?" asked the fox curiously. "Is there no Plan C?" the Echidna asked. "NOO!" the three of them screamed at him madly. "Okay sorry!" he said nervously in an annoyed way. The pink girl sighed "Okay he won't come back I am sure something happened to him. I am guessing that the police does know we are here." She gets out of the car and opens the trunk. The group inside of the car was looking at her curiously and they didn't know what she was doing. As she closed the trunk they saw her wearing a police uniform she walks over of the side window of the car. "Amy?" the fox looked at her. "Yes?" She looked back. "You are one smart girl Amy" he smiled at her warmly and she smiled back walking towards the door back to the backstage of the show.

-with Sonic-

"Oh come on Baby just please help me out of here" he looked up whispering to himself waiting for hope to arrive. Suddenly a familiar female voice was heard Backstage. "Is there a problem?".


End file.
